Konoha's Got Talent
by FromTheFire
Summary: Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke get together for a great night together watching Konoha's Got Talent, but will the girls of the village, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata let them get away with it? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1  The Beginning

"Kiba, I swear to god, if you don't come with us, I will personally pin your head to a tree!" The blonde boy was sweating with anger.

"Why on earth would I want to hang out with you guys for a night? You, Naruto, can barely even fight, Sasuke is too….well… SASUKE! Shikamaru is too analytical, I think that I'm just gonna spend the night wrestling with Akamaru." Kiba showed little emotion on his face as he crushed Naruto's dreams. There was absolutely no way that he would hang out with them tonight. Tonight was going to be special. Very special, Kiba could hardly contain his excitement even as he argued. Tonight was the season finale of Konaha's Got Talent. And there was no way in the Land of Rain that Kiba was going to miss that. The truth was though, that it wasn't because he thought the guys were dweebs, he actually wouldn't have minded hanging out with them. Of course, he refused to tell anyone of his secret obsession. It would ruin his ego that he worked so hard to build these years.

This time a new speaker broke in, it was Shikamaru, "Come on Kiba, We're not that bad! You can bring Akamaru with you too if you want!"

"Yeah. Come on it will be fun." The Uchiha claimed with his monotone voice.

The blonde broke in again, "Come on Kiba, we're gonna watch _that_ show too ya' know!" He winked as Kiba's face turned purple.

The incident swarmed into Kiba's mind.

_Kiba was watching the results of Konoha's Got Talent from a previous year, _

"_Alright folks, we have a winner!" The emcee exclaimed into the microphone._

_Kiba was on his knees, his face inches from the television screen. _

Come on…. Matsumara….. Matsumara won….. COME ON MATSUMARAAAAAAA

_And the emcee broke in with a quick statement, "AND THE WINNER IS HITSUMORI!"_

"_! WHY? WHY DIDN"T MASTUMARA WIN!" Kiba continued on like this for quite some time completely unaware of the person who had walked in on him, Naruto. _

"_Ahahahahaha! Kiba! It's just a show!" _

_Kiba spun around quickly trying to wipe up his tears, which was proving to be quite the impossible task, as he attempted to explain his motives to the other boy in between desperate sobs, "Naruto… Uhmmmm..kfkf..I can explain, it was, you see, I made some bets… uh yeah, some bets! An…"_

_The blonde slipped in, "Kiba you don't need to explain yourself, I won't tell anyone, I promise. Okay?"_

"Naruto I'm gonna kill you!" Kiba howled with rage, how dare that brat imply something he promised to keep under the lock and key of his mind?

"Relax Kiba! There's no worries, We all like it! We can't wait to see what happens!" Naruto claimed.

"What? Are you serious? You better not be lying to me!" Kiba's temperance was reaching an obvious low. If Naruto didn't reply perfectly, there was no hope for Kiba's attendance.

"Yeah, I really want to Hoka to win! She's such a good singer!"

"Huh, So you weren't lying to me after all… fine I'm in. What time should I come over?" Kiba's answer was said through barely parted lips, as if he was accepting defeat. Though it was just a front, Kiba's insides were ready to explode from excitement. For once he was actually going to watch the season finale of Konoha's Got Talent with other people, and those people were his friends. Kind of anyway.

"Just come to my place at around 7, bring a pair of clothes, the other guys are spending the night, you're more than welcome to do the same."

"Okay, I'll be there.…"Kiba said, then, as he trailed off he said, "Thanks, Naruto."

As the group parted ways, they were completely unaware of the three girls that were hiding just beyond the edge of the forest. Listening to it all. They had a plan, and it was going to be wonderful. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were going to destroy the guys' night.


	2. Chapter 2 The Storm Worsens

Kiba walked down the path through downtown Konoha. The skies above him were grey with the looming threat of rain, darkening everything for the ninja. As Kiba walked he thought of Konoha's Got Talent, and of Hoka and her amazing voice. His thoughts dwelled on her so much that he didn't have to pay much attention to his traveling, instead he just let his subconscious mind do all the work. And he quickly arrived at Naruto's house.

Once Kiba's mind realized he had arrived, his thoughts trailed off of Hoka, and instead focused on the night ahead of him. He was very excited to finally spend some time with some friends, and friends who actually liked Konoha's Got Talent on top of it all. Though he wondered why they had never talked about it before, could it be that they all thought it was an embarrassing interest? Or was it all just a ploy, a lie to get Kiba to come?

_Just forget about it, whatever happens, I'm here now and I'm going to enjoy myself. _Kiba thought to himself as he reached his hand to the door and supplied a steady knock. Kiba could hear the shuffling of feet from the other side of the wooden door as he anxiously waited for it to open.

The door swung inward as Naruto answered the door, "Hey there Kiba! It's really cool that you came, it would seem that you're the first one here! Come on in and help me get everything else ready, it should be a fun night!"

Kiba walked into the apartment, passing through the doorway. This was the first time that he'd entered the apartment. The walls were painted a silken grey green, and the floor was completely made of wood.

As Kiba took off his shoes, he spoke to Naruto, "So, how long have you been watching Konoha's Got Talent?"

"Oh, well, actually, I haven't really been watching it at all…I just said that to get you to come over. Don't worry though, we're definitely going to watch the finale tonight though!" Naruto said as Kiba's mouth dropped to the floor.

"What? Then how did you know about Hoka?"Kiba questioned.

"Well, I saw it on the news earlier today, they were running a special on it. Sorry Kiba, I hope I didn't destroy your night!"

"Don't worry about it, you said that we were going to watch the finale anyway right? As long as we do, I'll be fine." Kiba spoke, but in his head he was coming to the realization that if Hoka didn't win, his reaction would be the laughing stock among the guys for years to come!

"Yeah, don't wo…" The Blonde was cut off as a knock came from the door. "Oh! The others must've gotten here!" Naruto paced over to the door and swung it open just as he did for Kiba's knock. Except this time Naruto wasn't greeted by just one person, but the remaining two guests, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Hey." Sasuke said in his cold voice.

"Hello,"Shikamaru said in a similar voice.

And with that, the foursome settled in for a night that was sure to be a great one. At least that's what they thought, but the three girls hiding outside the window had other plans as they began their descent on their unsuspecting victims.

"Alright, You brought the wire cutters, right Ino?" Sakura questioned with a deliberate tone.

"Yes. They're right here." Ino replied as she calmy slid the large pair of sheers over to Sakura.

"Uhm, maybe we shouldn't do this guys! Naruto-kun might not like it."Hinata said in her quiet and non-demanding voice.

"Oh, shut up Hinata!"Sakura yelled, nearly alerting the group just on the other side of the window of their presence.

Hinata quickly apologized, as soft spoken as ever, "Oh, right, sorry Sakura."

With that, the trio waited. They waited for the night to become ripe for their taking, the guys were going to flip out, and it was going to be wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3 The Storm Hits

The trio of girls looked up to the sky and noticed as it became ever darker. Faint bursts of light off in the distance would occasionally supply limited lighting. This was followed by the inevitable crash of thunder. Though it was only a muted roar, of course, the desperate cries of the sky would only increase in volume as the center of the activity became ever closer to the apartment, the girls, and the guys.

"Hey, Naruto, this storm isn't going to mess up your T.V., right?" Kiba questioned. His face was quite the sight to see. It was as if a stamp was place on his head reading, "Oh God, I'm nervous!" Even Sasuke was on the verge of laughing, but he knew that if he did, the dark-skinned boy would surely leave. And that would seriously anger Naruto. So he held it in and instead just averted his gaze to the window. He could see nothing but the looming storm that Kiba spoke of.

"No! Of course not Kiba! It will be fine. Don't worry, I promise that we'll see the _entire_ show tonight! Believe it!" Naruto comforted.

Kiba had no reply, he simply nodded his head a made his way to the sofa. The show was just about to start, and there was no way that he was going to miss even the very first second of the opening sequence.

Seeing this, the remaining three followed his lead and paced over to the sofa as well. To their minor dismay though, they didn't all fit on it. Kiba quickly decided that he would take the floor, because he knew that he wouldn't be sitting at all. With that, the remaining three managed to squeeze onto the couch and the lights dimmed.

A quick burst of light brightened the room for only a brief moment, accompanied by none other than thunder. The natural phenomena seemed to have marked the beginning of _Konoha's Got Talent,_ for immediately afterward the show began.

The group watched as the emcee set the stage for the night's acts and eventually gave the stage to the said acts. Both acts were wonderful in their own respects, but to Kiba, there winner deserved to be Hoka beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Another flash of lightning struck, this time its partner was loud, startling the girls outside the window.

Sakura jumped in her skin, "My God!" She immediately composed herself and continued on, "Ino, Hinata, the show of theirs is just starting. Are you ready?"

Hinata gave a silent and shy nod showing her commitment, but Ino had other plans, "Wait, Sakura, what if we waited until the end of the show? You know, just until the winner is about to be announced. They'd freak, especially Kiba!"

"Oh, I like the way you think, Ino!" Sakura exclaimed.

So the trio waited, and the guys watched with bated breathes, some more than others, that is to say Kiba. The storm rolled in and increased in intensity. Soon the rain became very heavy and nearly flooded the streets of Konoha. The girls braved the weather though, they were confident and insistent on their plan, and they certainly weren't going to let a little water stand in front of it.

Soon the climax of the show came. Kiba had found his way from on the floor by the couch, to on the floor inches from the television screen, much to the dismay of the others.

On the small screen, the emcee stood with the envelope in hand, just as he had in the last season's finale.

"Alright folks, the results are in! The winner of _Konoha's Got Talent _is"

BANG! The loudest clap of thunder yet hit, and as if synchronized, the television screen went completely blank and Kiba let out a desperate cry of anger. Kiba had missed the results.


End file.
